INFINITE
650px Infinite *'Nombre': INFINITE (인피니트) **'¿Por qué Infinite?: '''Su nombre simboliza "su potencial sin límites" que es para dar complimiento a lo largo de su carrera. *'Núm. de miembros:' 7 chicos *'Origen: Corea del Sur *'''Color oficial: Oro Metalico Perlado / Pearl Metal Gold. *'Nombre fanclub oficial:' Inspirit (인스피릿). **'¿Por qué Inspirit?:' Es un juego de palabras, mejor dicho una combinación, de la palabra Infinite toman ‘In’ que representa el infinito y vitalidad, y de la palabra ‘Spirit’ que representa la voluntad del espíritu de la mente. *'Agencia:' WOOLLIM Entertainment (La misma de NELL, JiSun, Tasty, Baby Soul y Yoo Ji Ae). *'Debut: '''9 de Junio del 2010 *'Sub Grupo: INFINITE H Carrera '''Pre Debut Originalmente el grupo debutaría con 5 integrantes (Sung Kyu, Dong Woo, Woo Hyun, Hoya y Myungsoo), pero luego fueron agregados Sung Yeol y Sung Jong, quedando así un grupo de 7 integrantes.thumb|300px 'Debut' Su primer mini álbum titulado 'First Invasion' salió a la venta el 9 de junio del 2010, ese mismo día debutaron a través de un Showcase con la canción "Come Back Again". INFINITE es conocido por sus altos niveles de sincronización y sus Bailes. 'Sub Unidad' Los miembros Dongwoo y Hoya formaran parte de la sub unidad INFINITE H. De acuerdo con la página AllKpop.com un representante de Woolim Entertainment declaró que: “Después de terminar sus actividades en Japón Dongwoo y Hoya han iniciado la grabación de su álbum INFINITE H“. En el mismo artículo se expresa que tanto DongWoo como Hoya demostraron química como sub unidad durante su concierto Second Invasion al interpretar “Crying” y “You Look Good”, recibieron una respuesta positiva y aumentaron la anticipación de sus futuras actividades. 'Solo (Sung Kyu)' En noviembre del 2012, Sung Kyu (líder de INFINITE), hizo su debut como solista con el álbum "Another Me". Integrantes 650px Los miembros son: Woohyun, Sung Kyu, Sung Jong, L, Sung Yeol, Dong Woo, Hoya *Sung Kyu (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Dong Woo (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *Woo Hyun (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Hoya (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *Sung Yeol (Vocalista y Bailarín) *L (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Sung Jong (Maknae, Vocalista y Bailarín) Discografía 'Corea' 'Album' 'Mini Albums ' 'Singles' 'Repackage' 'Singles Promocionales' 'Japón' 'Album' 'Singles' Temas para Dramas *"Always Open" Tema para Welcome To Convenience Store (2011) *Infinite - She's A Fantasy (What Is Mom OST)(2012) Premios Programas de TV *2013 Mnet Jjang (Ep.43 Sung Kyu ) *2013 SBS Barefoot Friends (Episodio 12 Dongwoo, Woohyun,L, Sungjong y Hoya) *2013 KBS Hello Counselor (Sung Kyu y Woohyun) *2013 MBC "Show! Music Core" (L as One Day MCs) *2013 The Genius: Rules of the Game (Sung Kyu) *2013 SBS The Laws of the Jungle (Sungyeol) *2013 SBS Mamma mia , Invitados especiales *2013 KBS 'Mamma mia'(Dong Woo) *2013 JTBC High Society (Todos menos Dongwoo, Ep 75, Ep 76) *2013 Weekly Idol *2013 "Hidden Singer" (Woohyun, Sungyeol y Dong Woo) *2013 "Full House" (Hoya) *2013 "Ask in a box" *2013 "TheBeatles Code 2" *2013 MBC "Show! Music Core" (Woohyun, Sung Kyu, L as One Day MCs) *2013 JTBC High Society (Sung Kyu) *2013 "1000 Song Challenge" (Dong Woo, Sungyeol y Woohyun) *2013 Mnet Show! M Countdown (Hoya, Sungyeol y SungJong as One Day MCs) *2013 TrunQ Korea *2013 MBC 2013 Idol Athletic Championship *2013 Mnet Show! M Countdown ( Sungyeol y SungJong as One Day MCs) *2013 Running man (L, episodio 129) *2012 Idol Wrestling *2012 Mnet Ranking King *2012 Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook *2012 Shinhwa broadcast *2012 Weekly Idol ( Especial Isla Jeju ) *2012'' KBS Gag Concert'' *2012 MBC 2012 Idol Athletic Championship *2012 Weekly Idol *2012 KBS "Let's Go! Dream Team 2" (Hoya - Dong Woo) *2011-2012 "birth of a family con A Pink " *2011 KBS "Let's Go! Dream Team" (Hoya) *2011 Weekly Idol *2011 SBS "Strong Heart" (SungJong) * 2011 KBS "100 out of 100" (ep.25 - 28) (Sung Kyu, Dong Woo, Woohyun, Hoya, L, SungJong) * 2011 KBS "Let's Go! Dream Team" (Special Episode) (Woohyun) * 2011 Tooniverse "Mak Irae Show" * 2011 Mnet "The Beatles Code" (Dong Woo, Woohyun, Hoya, SungJong) * 2011 Mnet "Directors Cut" (Sung Kyu, Hoya, L) * 2011 Mnet "Secret t" * 2011 Mnet "Sesame Player Season 2" * 2011 KBS Gag Concert * 2011 KBS "Star King" (Woohyun-Sungyeol) * 2011 Mnet "Mnet Starcam Season 2 with Infinite" * 2011 Mnet "The Beatles Code" (SungJong) * 2011 KBS2 Happy Together (SungJong) * 2011 KBS Gag Concert * 2011 SBS "Strong Heart" (Woohyun) * 2011 KBS "Immortal Song 2" (Woohyun) * 2011 E Channel Life or Death Situation 1% (SungJong) * 2011 MBC "Show! Music Core" (Woohyun and Sungyeol as One Day MCs) * 2011 tvN "Comedy Big League" (Dong Woo, Sungyeol, L, SungJong) * 2011 MBC 2011 Idol Athletic Championship * 2011 KBS "Family Ties" *2010Mnet "Infinite! eres my oppa!" * 2010 Mnet Japan "Days of Infinite" *2010 MBC "Quiz That Changes The World" (Sungyeol ySungJong) * 2010 ETV "Wowman" (Dong Woo) * 2010 XTV "Lucky Strike" (Woohyun) * 2010 Mnet "Mnet's M-Rookies" * 2010 Mnet Scandal (Sung Kyu, Woohyun) *2010 KBS "1 vs. 100" (Sung Kyu, Woohyun, L) * 2010 KBS "Star Golden Bell" (SungJong) * 2010 KBS "Big Star! Dance Grand Prix" * 2010 MBC "Flower Bouquet" (ep.08, ep.11, ep.29) * 2010 MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.01, ep.02) * 2010 MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.03, ep.04) * 2010 MBC "Infinity Girls" Anuncios *Galaxy player 5.8 (ver video) *NatuurPOP (ver video) *NIKE 1st Look (ver video) *Pepsi (ver video) Curiosidades *Participaron con After School en el 2011 MBC Gayo Daejun. *Ganaron su primer premio el 1 de Septiembre del 2011 con su canción "Be Mine". *Su canción She's back era originalmente para SHINee, pero como la canción no iba con el concepto del álbum Lucifer, fue cedida a Infinite. *Obtuvieron su primera "Triple Crown" en M!CountDown el 14 de Junio del 2012 con su canción "The Chaser". *Fueron los primeros invitados idol del programa "Weekly Idol". *Trabajaron junto a UNICEF para promocionar la “2012 UNICEF Birthday Donation Campaign".'' *Participaron en un programa de televicion llamado birth of a family junto a A Pink donde cada grupo tenia que criar a unos cachorros abandonados durante tres meses en el cual Infinite cuido a tres cachorros de jindo tofu, nurung y coco y A Pink cuido de quick y nal, al final del show cuando habian adoptado a nurung y a coco ellos aparecieron en shows de radio e hicieron una propaganda y otros tipos de campañas para que adoptaran a tofu, cuando tubieron que entregar a sus perros cuando acabaron los tres meses todos ellos se sintieron muy mal y estallaron el llanto pero sin embargo estaban felices de que nurung, coco y luego tofu encontraran hogares permanentes en los que les dieran mucho amor. *Son considerados uno de los grupos con mayor precisión en sus bailes. *La película de Infinite "Infinite 3D" superó en audiencia a la de Super Junior, Big Bang y BEAST. *Por primera vez estuvieron dentro del Top 10 de los Melon Music Awards en el 2012, con su exitosa canción "The Chaser". Ver video *Infinite ocupó el primer lugar en los billboard 20 Best K-Pop Songs of 2012 con "The Chaser". *Son el único grupo idol que a estado en 4 episodios diferentes de "Weekly Idol" *Fueron catalogados por billboard como el mejor grupo k-pop ascendiente del 2012 por su cancion "The Chaser". *'New Challenge es el nuevo mini-album que tiene como single promocial '''Man In Love, ''cuyo MV fue lanzado el 20 de marzo (2013). *INFINITE se convierte en el primer artista en ganar el #1 en las tres emisoras principales en 12 años, pues ha estado arrasando en los programas de música con su último single “'Man In Love'” y ahora han sido reconocidos como el primer artista en 12 años en ganar en las tres emisoras principales ('SBS, MBC, KBS') con la misma canción. *El video musical del grupo de hip hop Dynamic Duo - “BAAAM" hace una aparicion especial INFINITE, Monster y Muzie de UV. *INFINITE vuelve eL 17 Julio con su siguiente produccion musical la cual lleva por nombre "Destiny" cuyo MV ha sido grabado en los Estudios Universal de California siendo el primer grupo Kpop en pisar dichos estudios, dicho MV esta valorado en 900.00 dolares, ahunado a esto Woollim Entertainment ha actualizado su sitio web con el logo de Infinite mejorado. El grupo esta preprandose para su regreso y luego de eso, en agosto, emprenderan su primera gira mundial "2013 Infinite 1st World Tour One Great Step"'' que abarcará 30 países del mundo entre ellos L.A - EE.UU, Londres-Inglaterra, París-Francia, Lima-Perú *Su video "Destiny" de su nuevo Single "Destiny" alcanzó mas de un millón de reproducciones en tan solo 24 horas. Enlaces *Web Oficial Infinite - Corea *Web Oficial Infinite - Japón *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial *Youtube Oficial INFINITE *Youtube Oficial INFINITE on air *Youtube Oficial Woollim Ent. *Facebook Oficial INFINITE *L's Bravo Viewtiful Official Page Twitter *Twitter Oficial ∞ DongWoo *Twitter Oficial ∞ Hoya *Twitter Oficial ∞ L *Twitter Oficial ∞ SungYeol *Twitter Oficial ∞ WooHyun *Twitter Oficial ∞ SungKyu *Twitter Oficial ∞ SungJong Galería Videografía 'Corea' thumb|left|295 px|INFINITE- Come Back Again thumb|right|295px| INFINITE - She's Back Japón thumb|left|295 px|INFINITE - BTD (Before The Dawn) (Japanese Ver)thumb|right|295 px|INFINITE - Be Mine (Japanese Ver) Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:WOOLLIM Entertainment Categoría:JPop Categoría:JGrupo